HOPE
by LolipopofDEATH
Summary: Life seems to be quite unfair for a young Gohan. His Father starts to be a drug addict and a smoker who also goes partying every night to relieve stress because his wife died. So poor Gohan has to take control and take care of his little brother and irresponsible Father. But will Goku soon realize his mistakes when his two children are taken away? On hiatus for now!
1. Prologue

**Auhtor's Notes: Hi this is my first DBZ fanfic. It's an AU about Goku, Gohan, and Goten's lives as regular people so they are not saiyans. Please no flames only constructive critisism. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't ever think I will own Dragonball Z but if I did I would never make Gohan grow 's just full of awesomenesss and he looks SO hot in his ssj2 I am a major **

**Summary: Life seems to be quite unfair for a young Gohan. His Father starts to be a drug adict and a smoker who also goes partying every night to relieve stress because his wife died. So poor Gohan has to take control and take care of his little brother and irrisponsible Father. But will Goku soon realize his mistakes when his two children are taken away? **

**H.O.P.E **

**Prologue**

**Hi. My name is Gohan, I am 13 years old and this is the story of my life. I used to have a very nice life. I would always be carefree and happy. So were my parents. Every thing seemed to be going well until. Until that very tragic day about 2 years back. It was just your regular Wednesday in the the month of July. My mom was cooking, me and my brother were watching TV and my dad was out shopping. It was all going fine until my mom left the stove for 1 minute. She went to go upstairs, then before you know it I started to smell smoke. I went over and saw that there was a big fire spreading all over the kitchen. I yelled her name and she zoomed down the stairs. She asked me what was going on. I told her in a very panicky voice that there was a big fire spreading over the kitchen. We turned around and saw that the fire spreading to the couch where my brother was. I ran over and grabbed him. I held him very close to my chest. I then asked my mom what we should do. She said go outside and call Dad. I did as I was told and called Dad.**

**He came speeding down the street very sloppily and parked, well more crashed into the drive way and ended up sideways. He rushed out and went over to me and my brother and gave us a very thourough check just in case. I told him we were fine and to go inside to check on mom. I called the fire department since he couldn't get in. They came quickly down the street and did all that stuff that firemen do. When the fire was completely out we went inside. I asked where my mom was and they said upstairs in her room. We went over to her and found that she was unconsious. Dad went over and picked her up. When we got downstairs 1 of the firemen told us what caused the fire. Sure enough it was a wooden spoon.**

**We brought Mom to the hospital. As soon as they saw her her that put her on a stretcher and brought her into one of the rooms. They said me and Dad had to wait in the waited room. Dad was very reluctant but obeyed. An hour later they came out and told us that she was gone. So Dad asked, well more commanded that they check her over 1 more time. They said it was useless and that they were 100 percent sure she dead. They weren't very nice about it either. That just got Dad more angry. He threatened to sue and they kicked us out.**

**We got into the car and drove home. The whole way Dad was swearing his head off forgetting the fact that there are children in the car. When we got home there was a man waiting at our porch. He went over to us and said that we should move. Dad pretty much yelled that we don't have to move and that we can just clean up the ashes and buy new furniture. Considering Dad had a pretty scary face that even made me sacared the insurance guy said ok and rushed to leave. **

**I was actually quite glad we didn't have to move. I really like this street. There were a lot of nice kids my age and the elders are really friendly. Aside from that, there is a park nearby with really pretty Cherry Blossom trees. Not moving was the only thing positive that happened all day. Unfortunatlely that would be the ONLY positive thing that will happen for on.**

**Mom's death was and still is impacting me. I usually cry myself to sleep just thinking about her. But my dad! Oh after Mom died he's been an emotional wreck! He smokes, drinks, does drugs. It's terrible. Not only that, but he cries so much I'm suprised he hasn't gotten sick yet. Sigh. **

**...2 YEARS LATER...**

**It's been 2 years, 2 YEARS and Dad STILL isn't taking care of me and my little bro. Guess who has to. ME! I'm fed up with him not giving a dang about us! I mean I have to cook, clean, do the dishes, do the yard-work, clean the house! It's rediculous! I have to do EVERYTHING for that old bum. I know he misses mum but he really needs to move on. It's just not fair! I have to stay up really late to take care of my brother while he's out partying THEN when he gets back all drunk I have to take care of him and go to bed at what 3 or 4 in the morning? I'd just love to see what he'd do if I was sick. Sigh**

**...**

**Wow! OK prologue done! Please review. I'll have chapter 1 up pretty soon.**

**Teen Gohan: I can't beleieve you're making me do all this work.**

**Goku: I'm not THIS bad a father**

**Me: Relax guys. It's just a fanfic.**

**T. Gohan: But Rache come on!**

**Me: No, deal with it.**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is an actual chapter with dialog. Yay! Um, anyways review and no flames please. Oh and thank you Unwanted Half Saiyan - Demon for your review and thank you to all the people who read it! I really appretiate it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but maybe if I become a famous singer I'll maybe buy the rights off of Toryama. And then Gohan WILL BE MINE!

H.O.P.E

Chapter 1

Everyday it's been the same thing. He goes out partying, I stay up late and take of my brother 'till he gets back. I hope everyday it might be different but when it's not, my hope just decreases. It's sad really. Sigh

A single tear ran down my cheek as I slowly crept down the stairs. It's 8:40. I only got 3 hours of sleep. But He doesn't care. He'll never care. I went outside and up at the sky. "Why'd you have to go Mom? Can't you see where miserable? Dad's poisoning himself! IT'S NOT FAIR! MOMMY!" I sobbed for a few minutes. Little drops fell on me. I guess it's raining. But why wouldn't it right? Sometimes when it rains, I always think it's Mom crying whenever I feel my lowest. She'd want me to be happy, but I just can't. I miss you so much Mom...

I got inside and got out breakfast. He still hasn't woken up yet. Hn. Whatever. I honestly don't care. My love for him has been slowly decreasing the more he neglected me. I made breakfast for my brother and he came down the stairs looking sick. Just another typical hangover. I looked away. I really can't stand to look at him or talk to him for that matter. But, he doesn't talk to me. The only time He DOES is to ask me to watch my brother while he goes out.

I put Goten down and let him toddle around. He's such a nice baby. Looks just like... Him. That's what I hate. How can you look like such a horrible person. Unfortunatly, I look like him too. I just hope Goten doesn't turn out like him. I know I won't. I'd rather die than be like him.

I went to the sink and washed my hands. When I turned around I bumped into something. I looked up and scowled intensly at the object looking down at me. I was quickly pressed into His chest. Of course, I didn't hug back. Ugh. I know what he wants. He always hugs me when he wants me to watch my brother.

"Hey, I'm going out tonight. Can you watch your brother for me?" His weak, baritone voice asked.

"Yeah, whatever." I replyed in a mean sort of way.

He looked down at me sadly. I got out of His grip and walked away without saying a word. I went out the back door to say hi to the neighbors. They always cheer me up. I just seem to feel at home when I'm with them.

...5 hours later...

I got inside and started on lunch. We usually just have chicken and rice, nothing too fancy. I put the food on the 3 plates I set up and fed brother. When he was done I fed myself. I don't need to call Him down. He'll come down when he wants. And if you're wondering. I call Him "him" instead of "Dad" beacause he is no father of mine anymore. He used to be, but after Mom died our relationship slowly faded. And we've just departed. Were close yet so far away.

I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap. I went over to the couch and fell asleep quickly. I greatly deserve this. He got downstairs and smiled at me. He then went over and picked Goten up.

"Dada?" Goten asked.

"Hm. :)"

"Dada!"

Goten buried his face into his father's chest. That's right HIS father, not mine. He smiled down at Goten and went to go out the door. Probably to take a walk. But before he that, he went over to me and did the most pecular thing. He rubbed my head and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Of course, I didn't know, if I did I would've screamed at him not to touch me while I'm sleeping.

"Sweet dreams, Gohan." He said.

And with that he walked out the door.

...1 hour later...

I woke up and saw that He was gone. Probably went out for a walk or something. I really don't care. But where's Goten? Hm. Oh, I know. He took him outside. He used to do that all the time with me when I was little. Ugh.

I went upstairs to go to my room. I only go up there to sleep or just think. As soon as I got inside I noticed a picture on my desk. I went over and picked it up. It was a picture of me when I was 8, Mom and, Him. Hm. I remember when this picture was taken. I smiled at the memory. It was when me, Mom, and Him were at a little carnival nearby. We'd go every year. It was pretty fun.

I put down the picture and went to lay down on my bed. I then heard the front door open. He must've gotten back. He put down Goten and walked up the stairs. He opened my door and I looked at him straight in the eyes. Nothing but pure anger danced around my eyes.

...

Oh boy that chapter was longer than it needed to be. Any ways, please, PLEASE review! I only got 2, ok the 2n'd one was me but that's beside the point. I really need to know what you guys think. Anywho in the next chapter we find out what the heck Goku wanted. It's nothing Gohan would've imagined.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys. This is chapter 2 of my story. Sorry for not updating in a little bit I got kinda busy. Anyway enjoy this next chapter and thank you , Bulma3678, and Lady Antebellum for your great reviews and thanks to all the other people who read and/or reading my story right now. So please review and enjoy. Thankyou.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. You know, you'd think these people would know if we owned this show or not.

H.O.P.E

Chapter 2

I glared up at him with menacing eyes as I growled and gritted my teeth. What does he want now? He cocked his head to the side and laughed. What the heck is so funny? I'm not a clown at the darn circus!

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Whoa, relax. I just came up here to talk to you." He said said nicely, putting his hands up.

He w-wants t-to WHAT? HE WANTS TO HAVE A FULL OUT CONVERSATION WITH ME? AFTER ALL THE YEARS OF NEGLECT HE FINALLY WANTS TO TALK! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Oh my gosh.

I was so sure a vein would just pop. He's getting me real frustrated. I settled down and took a deep breath.

"Ok, we'll talk old man."

Silence between us for a few minutes. He's probably thinking for something to say because I'm not.

"So, um... I got you something." He said.

Well that got me interested.

"What?" I said, getting a bit excited.

"I'll show ya."

He guided me towards his room and brought out a fragile box. I opened it saw that there was a diamond incrested dagger.

"Wow, how did you get this." Man, this is a nice dagger.

"A friend." Puh, figures. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I guess. I like the diamonds though." I told my Father.

Silence

"So is that all you wanted to show me?" I asked.

"No, I want to talk to you."

"Sigh. About what?"

"I don't know, anything.".

I thought for a moment and my thoughts went back to my dagger.

"Why did you give me this?"

"Well, I remember how much liked swords when you were young so I just thought it'd be nice to have at least the miniature version of it. Besides, I'm sure it'd be a lot of to learn how to use a dagger." He told me, happily.

I pondered at the dagger again. Why? Why is he being so nice to me? I thought he hated me.

"Um, thanks, I guess."

Wait, what am I doing? This shouldn't change anything between us! He may not hate me but, but heck no! He still ignored and just because he decided to talk to me NOW and gave me a present should not put better thoughts into my head.

"Look old man. You think you can just win back my love for you with a present and a talk? Well no, you still ignored me so this doesnt change ANYTHING!"

I ran out of the house and headed towards the park. I looked down and realized I still had the dagger in hand. Sigh. I guess I have to just keep it. It's too priceless. I mean real diamonds. You know ever since I discovered Minecraft I've always wanted a real diamond sword like the one in the game. And now I sort of have one. Huh.

Just then, one of the kids from my street came over to me. Ok, I may have fibbed a little, not all the kids on my street are nice. Especally this one.

"Hey, loser. Whatcha got there?" Oh god I just want to kill him.

"A dagger. Go away before I stab you with it." Perfect death threat. Thankyou dagger.

"Oh, a fiesty one, aren't ya?" Very fiesty. Very angry. Want to stab him.

I stuck out my tongue towards him.

"Hey, didn't your mom ever tell you it's rude to stick out your tongue at other people? Ahahaha" OK THAT'S IT I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

I went darted over to him and grabbed his shirt. I lined up my dagger with his heart. I stared at him angrily as he cowered in my grip

"Listen, say her name one more time and I will push in and I am not afraid to go straight through your heart, got it?"

"H-heh y-yes s-sir, p-please don't k-k-kill me!"

"Well then I suggest you stay away from me! I've got enough problems already and I don't need you making them worse."

"O-ok! N-no problem!"

Mission accomplished.

...

Ugh, this chapter is finally over! Man, that was kinda hard to write. Anyways, sorry this took so long, I've had a bit of writer's block. But I managed! So anyways, in the next chapter Goku goes out to PARTAY. But what does he do when he gets back? How will it effect Gohan? Read and See! And review guys. Thanks a bunch!


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

Whoo! Chapter 3! YAY! Um anyways, so just a minute ago I was checking the story stats and I've got 300+ views on my story! Thank you so much. But honestly I really didn't think I'd get much. But yeah, thanks. Oh, I got 3 more reviews, all about the death threat Gohan made. Lol. But thanks to all my reviews, readers, and visitors. I'm very grateful and enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer:

SHENRON ARISE NOW!

You don't have to yell! Ugh, anyways why have you summoned me? State your wish

I WANT DBZ!

It can not be done.

Aww, well can I atleast have my own Gohan? One that talks. You know like the one in the show?

Fine.

YAY! *Squeezes the life out of Gohan*

H.O.P.E

Chapter 3

I got inside and looked at the clock. Huh, it's almost 7. Wow. All well. I then heard something strange. Like, crying almost. It is crying! It must be Him. But why?

"Goten, why is H- Father crying?"

"Dada sad!" I know that.

"Why?"

"You!" Me?

Oh jeez. Ugh. Well, nothing alcohol can't fix. Sigh. Now I feel weird. Uhh, I don't like this feeling. It's like, guilt. Somethings telling me I should apologize. Sigh. I guess I just should. All well, here goes.

I got upstairs and came face to face with his door, contemplating on how I should aproach him. I finally settled on just walking inside.

"Father?" My voice was shaky. I'm kinda scared.

He just kept his face buried in the pillow.

"F-father. Are you ok?" Still shaky.

"I-I will be!" I probably should leave now.

I turned to go out the door when he stopped me.

"Wait, Gohan!" Heh?

"What?" Seriously, I thought he didn't want me here.

He pulled the pillow of his face and looked at me. Tears were still rocketing out. In his eyes all I could see was hurt and sadness. That just added to my guilt.

"Come here. Please?" I guess there's no turning back now

I walked over to him slowly.

"What is it?"

He pulled me onto his lap and quickly embraced me. All I did was lean against his chest, listening to his slow and unsteady heart beat.

"Do you hate me?" Why does he want to know?

I thought for a moment.

"I don't hate you. I just hate what you do." Good answer.? :) Though, it wasn't all true. I do hate what he does but because he does it I hate him just a little more. I couldn't tell him that though.

"Oh, ok."

"Father, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Sort of sorry.

He hugged me a little tighter and rubbed my head slowly.

"It's ok. Don't worry." Oh. Well, he sure is forgiving.

I half heartedly smiled at him and went down stairs feeling just a little bit better about my self.

...4 hours and 30 minutes later...

It's 11:30 and He was just about to leave. But before he did that he went over and kissed me on the forehead leaving me stunned.

"Take of your brother for me ok?"

I nodded my head, still to baffled to speak. He went out the door and glanced back at me for the last time before closing the door. I went over to the computer and watched Sgt. Frog. That always seems to cheer me up. That and DBZ. But Sgt. Frog is much more light hearted. Who doesn't want to watch a bunch a frogs that try to take over the world but pretty much fails to do so. :D

...7 hours later...

...

Oooh, a cliff hanger. Whoooooo. Heeeeeee Haaaaaa-

Gohan: Rachel, what are you doing?

I don't know. Anyways I love Sgt. Frog and thought I should make a reference, and to those who are sitting there and thinking "wat?" You should check out the show, the English dub is pretty good. :D

Gohan: You don't have to tell me, You've been bugging me all day about how Fuyuki and I are both good looking but you could never cheat on me.

B-but you're just SO HOT!

Gohan: I know, I know.

Anyways, check out what happens on H.O.P.E chapter 3 part 2!

Gohan: Did you seriously have to put a part 2?

YES! And, REVIEW OR DIE. Just kidding! Or am I? DUN, DUN, DUN!


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo guys. It's me again. And this is Chapter 3(again!) part 2! I was excited to write this. I don't know why, I like writing this story. Oh and thanks to those who reviewed. :D Lol. Anywho, Gohan would like to say a few words.

Gohan: You know, I AM DBZ.

YOU are in DBZ, not the Gohan in the story, he's human.

Gohan: Why did you make me human?

BECAUSE, Gohan, I wanted to, and when they are going to take you away you won't be able to escape so easily.

Gohan: Oh, well anyways. Can I do the disclaimer?

Sure you can baby.

Gohan: Uh, ok. Anyways, Rachel does not own DBZ, you all know the horrifing things that she wou-

Ok we get it.

Gohan: :D *FLASH OF LIGHT* *VIC-TO-RY!*

AND ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* = A motion.

H.O.P.E

Chapter 3 part 2

I got off the computer. Just then, my stomach rumbled. I went over to the cupboard and got out frosted, strawberry poptarts. I never toast them though. I got out a paper plate, some milk and stated eating.

"_He should be coming home soon._" I thought.

Goten is asleep and I'm totally bored. And tired. But I can't sleep. I've got to flipping take care of my so called Father when he gets back from partying. Ugh. *Rolls eyes* Sometimes I wish he would just stay home at night. Getting drunk everyday is rediculous. He's had a fair share of hospital trips from Alcohal Poisoning (How he lived to see another day after being poisoned so many times is beyond me) and I've seen him puke so many times it's been in my dreams. (A/N: God, I hope no one was eating while reading that.)

I went upstairs to watch Goten sleep. Such an innocent child. When Mom died, I vowed I would always take care of him as best I can. I'd do anything for him. And to be honest, I would've ran away a long time ago if it hadn't been for him. I would take him with me but I know he wants to stay with Him. (Why, I don't know.) He must see a part of Him that I don't see and will never see. So, if he wants to stay, I'll stay too. I just have to live and tolerate with Him.

I dozed off for a few minutes and woke to sounds of giggling and touches on my chest. Goten threw his arms up and smiled a smile full of pure glee and happiness. I could see it in his eyes too. I couldn't hold back a smile and a soft giggle. I picked him up and cradled him, softly swaying him back and forth. He buried his face in my chest.

"Wove 'ou, Go'an"

His eyes closed slowly and I kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too, Goten. Sleep tight, little buddy."

A tear slipped down my cheek as I watched him sleep against my chest. His rythmic breaths soothing me and making me feel at peace.

"_I promise Goten, I'll always be there for you. I'll never leave you. I'll never abandon you. I'll protect you from anything that harms you. That's a guarantee._"

I just sat there watching him protectively. Not a care in the world. The sound of an opening door and laughter startled me suddenly. I shook my head and scowled. I put Goten down and quietly crept down the first two stairs. :O OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! HE BROUGHT HOME A WOMEN! WOW! OK!

I just sat there staring at them, bewildered at the sight. And, and HE ISN'T DRUNK! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! This is the first time in a long time He came home NOT drunk! That women must be making happy. Oh wait, that must be his girlfriend. Huh, no wonder he's not drunk.

They just stood in the middle of the living room laughing and kissing. I'm actually suprised he's not gonna introduce me. Wait! That means *GASPS* this means I get to go to sleep early tonight! YAY! Thank - you woman.

I skipped up to the top of the stairs and then was stopped abrubtly by the sound of, well you don't want to know. I went down the steps and gasped. I think those pop - tarts are shifting to reverse. I stood there wide eyed and my mouth hung low. He turned his head around and winced. As soon he did I fainted.

"Oh god!" He yelled.

He quickly put his boxers on and zoomed over to check my pulse.

"Oh great. Well I can't wait when he wakes up." Sarcastic. How nice.

His friend that's a girl(Don't really want to say Girl Friend)looked up at him nervously.

"Uh, is he your son?" Well, um, by that tone she must be one of those snotty girls.

"Yeah, um, don't worry, he'll be fine." Oh yeah. I'll be fine. When I wake up I don't think I'll ever be finer.

...

Whoo. Chapter 3 part 2 is finished!

Gohan: Did you really have to put a pa-

YES! JEEZ!

Gohan: Woah, woah, woah. Take it easy there Rache.

Sorry. Anyways, hasn't anyone noticed my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter.

Gohan: I have. Maybe you're just getting lazier.

*Gives evil eye* Do you want to die in this story because I will kill you off at the end.

Gohan: Ok, I'm sorry!

Good. Anyways. My theatre camp is doing You're A Good Man Charlie Brown. I get to be Violet. Yay. The play is Friday. Wish me luck!


	6. Chapter 4

Hey, hey, hey! It's me once again. Oh, god I'm so happy! My story has gotten 800+ views! Thanks so much to all those who read. Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed too! This is chapter 4! Anyways, guys I need more reviews. I can't write more unless I know you what you think. I'm just warning you if I don't get more reviews I'm trashing the story. Just a warning.

Gohan: Hey, don't trash the story you haven't even gotten to the part where they get taken away.

And I never will if I don't get more reviews. I won't update if I don't get reviews either and if I don't get reviews after a while I'm trashing the story. So the longer it takes to review the longer it takes to update.

Gohan: Poopy.

I know, I know, it stinks but I want to know what my fellow readers think. Anyways on with the chapter! But first the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: For the 5th time, I don't own DBZ. Why do we have to put this in every chapter? I don't get it.

H.O.P.E

Chapter 4

I woke up to find myself in His arms. We were on the couch, I was laying against His chest while he was propped up against a pillow, his arms around me protectively. I didn't bother to look up at him. I was just to annoyed. Why didn't he tell me he was going to bring home a person?

"Gohan you're awake!" He exclaimed, squeezing tightly. I took this time to get his scent: smoke and alcohol. It was only to be expected I guess.

"Yeah, and you're squeezing me to ugh tight!" I yelled, annoyed.

He let go of his grip and continued to flashed a bright smile. I glared up at him, my eyes were mean and harsh.

"Father, who was that women with you yesterday?" I asked forcefully, like a father would to his son or daughter if they brought home someone without telling who that person was.

He continued to flash his stupid grin at me. Not even caring that I still had a full-fledged glare burning holes through him.

"That was Kaitie uh she's my uh-"

"Your girlfriend?" I asked harshly.

"Uh-

"Father, even I know you wouldn't just "do it" with any girl you bring home. You're not THAT bad a person. Unless you ARE a rapist and I didn't know." I stated mater-of-factly, like I knew exactly what he really was.

He looked down and frowned. He then looked back up at me with a very stern look and my glare diminished. I didn't even think he could even look so stern. Hm.

"Gohan you know full well that I don't rape women, adolescent girls, or children! How could think that?" He sounded a bit hurt that I would assume something like that.

I was taken aback by his tone. Maybe I went a little too far.

"You're right, I'm sorry Father. I shouldn't have assumed something like that." I apologized. I may hate his guts, but that was pretty rude and I guess a little hurt full.

I looked down in shame and closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him. He put his hand on my chin and gazed sweetly at me. I opened my eyes at the contact, noting the sterness that's leaving his eyes. He was a very forgiving person.

"Gohan, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry you had to witness what happened yesterday. I promise you won't have to see it ever again." He said, pulling me into a warm embrace. I just leaned against his chest. I still can't forgive him.

"Hey Father, you should introduce me to your girlfriend. I mean she only saw me asleep." I want to get to know this girl. Oh, not because I'm worried she'll hurt Him or anything. I don't really care if she does. I'm just saying, it'd be nice to have a new friend. Adult or not.

He looked away. Wonder why.

"Um yes well *CLEARS THROAT* I'm not sure she would really-

"Really what? She doesn't like me already? Or does she not accept the fact that I'm your son and that would mean she's dating a man with kids. I guess I can't be her friend now. And that's too bad you know, I really wanted to get to know her! But, I guess being friends with her boy friends son is just a new low or something." I stated, my voice full of hurt.

He looked at me with an astonished look. What's wrong Father, surprised that I wanted a new friend? Deal with it.

"Gohan it's not really like _that_ exactly. It's just - actually it's exactly like that." Wow.

Tears started to form in my eyes. How rude. She doesn't even know me and she's already not wanting to be around me. This is definitely prejudice.

"Gohan, I-"

"Forget it. If she doesn't like me that's fine. You should probably keep her away from the house though." I snapped a bit sarcastically. I

I hopped out of his lap and walked away without saying another word. He just stared at me as I left. "_Maybe I was a bit straight forward._" I went down into the basement and got on the computer. I watched some more Sgt. Frog.

While I was watching my stomach growled. I forgot about breakfast! Eh, aw well. I'll grab something to eat later.

...

Uh, ok. Gohan and Goten should be taken away soon. I have an idea on how, the only problem is on how to get to that point. Eh, I'll figure it out.

Gohan: I've noticed that Gohan has been getting closer to his Father.

Yeah, sorta. He still doesn't really like him.

Gohan: Hm.

Anyways, review and I will get my chapters up quicker.

Gohan: Yeah, please review this story! It makes me sad that you people don't give feedback much.

Aw, you look so cute when you're sad.

Gohan: *BLUSHES* Yeah, um thanks I guess.

:) Anyways, review and enjoy the next chapter when it's up!


	7. Chapter 5

Jello, guys!

Gohan: Jello?

Yes. I say that now.

Gohan: Okay?

Yeperoonies, Gohan don't comment on that one. Anyways, this is chapter 5! And thanks to unwanted half saiyan demon, I have an idea of how the Social Workers find Gohan and take him away! And also, thanks to all the other people who have read/reviewed.

Gohan: Can I do the disclaimer again?

Sure babe. ;)

Gohan: Uh, yeah. Anyways, Rachel does not own DBZ. Who knows what she would do to me if she did. Though, it's obvious quite a bit considering what's gonna happen in this story.

Eyoup. He he! ON WITH LE STORY!

H.O.P.E

Chapter 5

I went upstairs to get some breakfast and found a note on the table:

_Gohan, I went out to the store to buy some more food. Be back soon._

Dad.

M'kay. Now what? There's bairly any food left. Hm. Maybe I should wake Goten up. As soon as I got upstairs there was another note. Hm.

_Gohan, I took your brother with me. Don't worry, he's safe. _

Dad.

Oh how perfect. I'm alone and bored. Ugh. *RING RING,RING RING* GRR, HOLD ON YOU STUPID PHONE!

"HELLO?"

"Well, well. You're an angry little guy aren't you?" Huh?The bloody hell is this weirdo?

"Who's this?"

"I'm Kaitie."

Kaitie? His girlfriend. This next course of action must be sufficient. I must use my terrible Australian accent!

"Oh, sorry mate. You must have the wrong numbe." He he. Perfect.

"What? Who's this?"

"My name is uh, uh Capri Sun! Yeah that's it!" (A/N: Uh, I can explain.)

"Capri Sun. Seriously?"

"Yeh. Capri Sun. That's me name mate!"

"Uh huh. Yeah right."

"Bloody hell, woman. My name is Capri Sun and I approve of this _message._" (A/N: Message as in what you get at the spa.)

*Click!* Phew! That went well. Heh. Oh boy. She's probably gonna tell Him about that one. Heh heh...

...2 Hours later...

Man there is absolutely nothing on T.V. *YAWN* I'm so tired. *CREEK* AHH!

"Gohan, what are you doing on the ground?" Oh, He came back.

"You scared me." Geez.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey, did by any chance Kaitie call?" Dang, I knew he was going to ask!

"Um, yeah?"

"And you answered?"

"Of course!" :)

"Is Capri Sun one of your imaginary friends?" Imaginary friends?

"Heh, n-no. He's just um a friend of mine that came from Australia, but he's invisible. Whoooo."

That got Goten to giggle.

"Go'an!" He cheered

"Hey buddy!"

I went over to Goten and gave him a hug.

"Gohan, if your 'friend' is invisible, he must be imaginary." He stated smartly.

"Well, I had to make him up! She obviously wouldn't want to talk to me!" I said harshly.

"Gohan, listen,-"

"No, Father. Please. She doesn't like me remember? It doesn't make much sense to talk to someone on the phone if you didn't like them. But then again, if she doesn't like me, why would she call in the first place! There's something about her and I don't like it." Well, that sure shut Him up for a bit.

"Uh, I don't know why she would call home. She always calls me on my cell phone. Somehow she must've known I wasn't here."

"That's crazy, how would _she_ know that? Hmmm Wait, Father did she tell you what her job was?"

"No. I have no idea what kind of job she has." Such a carefree comment. *Sweatdrop*

"Have you ever asked her?"

"Yeah. She just said 'It's not important.' And that's it."

That lady makes me very suspicious. I mean, why would she call home if she always calls His cell phone? And, why would she call me if she doesn't like me? How would she even know I was home? It just doesn't add up. Hmm. Also, why would she not tell Him what or who she works for? Is she like a spy or something? Why would she be? Grr, all this gives me a headache.

"Father, you met her at the party correct?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, how did you meet her?"

"Sigh. Well, your mothers anniversary is coming up soon and I've been thinking about it for so long that it effected my mood when I go out. So yesterday when I went there, Kaitie noticed I looked depressed and lonely, so she offered to cheer me up."

"That would explain why you came home and traumatized me doesn't it?" Yes, I was harsh. Got a problem? Deal with it.

"W-well yeah, I suppose, b-but I didn't mean for you see that. I swear!"

"You know full well I'm always up when you go out remember? I have to help your lazy, drunk butt every night. Did you know I barely get any sleep at night because of that? AND on top of that I have to wake up early to do chores! Do you know what that's like? It's terrible! A growing boy like me needs SLEEP! S-L-E-E-P!" Phew, so glad I got that out of my chest.

Heh. My remark just left him dumbfounded. The look on his face is kinda funny. Heh heh.

"Oh, Gohan I didn't-

"Forget it. It's over." That's it I finally broke. I just can't take all this anymore.

I felt my anger skyrocketing. I just can't stand it! I will not stand to be his maid anymore!

"What! What do you mean 'over'!"

"Goodbye. I can't take it anymore! I need to go and I'm taking Goten with me." And that was the truth. I'm not letting Goten grow up with a person like him.

"WHAT?"

I went over, picked up Goten, and walked out the door for the last time. As soon as I closed the door, He came chasing after me.

"WAIT GOHAN! PLEASE COME BACK!"

But it's too late. I'm half way down the street and I'm not turning back. No way. He finally caught up to me just as I was about to cross to another street.

"Gohan, please, *BREATH, BREATH* please don't go!" His plead was so full sadness it's not even funny.

"I'm sorry. But I just can't take it anymore. I need to go." My reply, just as his, was full of despair. I turned around and faced Him. Tears streaming down our cheeks, our eyes echoing and telling each other our feelings. He got to knees and groveled at my feet.

"Please, Gohan. I need you. Please don't go. I didn't realize I hurt you so much. I'm sorry!" He continued to cry and beg.

I turned around. I just can't look at him anymore.

"It's too late for that. Nothing you say will ever change anything." My voice is low and stern. Almost a hint of evil touched in there.

He sighed sadly and cried some more. But I don't care. He deserves not having me. Begging and pleading at my feet won't change anything. I know now this is what I have to do, regardless of what he says or does. *BEEP, BEEP* Huh? What's that?

"HEY YOU!" A strange voice called.

I looked around and found a big van. On it, it said Social Workers.(A/N: Ok I don't really know much about them, so I don't really know if they do drive a van that says Social Workers. But just bear with me on this.) A blond headed women came out. She was skinny and not to tall. He looked up to see who it is.

"Kaitie? You're a Social Worker?"

"Mhm. I'm sorry for deceiving you. I just needed to get closer to you and find out about you and your family. I was amazed at what I discovered over the past 2 years."

:O Wut? How would she even know about us? Hm...

"Kaitie, how did you find out about us?" I asked.

"I just know." Oh, thanks for elaborating.

Oh, that explain's it. ._. She still hasn't told us why she's here. Just as I was about to ask, He jumped to the opportunity.

"So, why are you here? Are you visiting me or something?" I_I Clearly he doesn't know what a Social Worker exactly does. ^-^ He, he.

She took a deep, nervous breath. Come on lady. Tell him why you're here. Oh boy, I can't wait to see His reaction!

"Ehem, this may not be easy for you to hear but, because of the neglect,... *DEEP BREATH* I have to take your children away."

His jaw dropped to the ground, emotion flodding his eyes. I smiled a little when I saw that. He definitely deserves this and I guess it would be better to be brought to a home than finding it. Heh. I leaned against the car and smirked at his wide eyes. O.O Something like that. Hahahaha.

"W-wha? B-bu, bu, BU. N-no, you can't!" He pleaded.

His eyes were just so full of despair and deep pain. He was bawling his eyes out, trying to reach for us but it was pointless. We are leaving Father whether you like it or not. And I assure you I am not going to try to come back. No way. I looked over at Kaitie. She was just smiling happily, as if she loves breaking hearts. But the heart she was breaking now just didn't matter to me. He neglected me and now he's paying the price, and I'm glad. He needed something to happen to him and this is all just to good to be true.

And I didn't shed a speck of sympathy towards him.

Kaitie giggled cheerfully and and bounced on feet like a child would on Christmas.

"Of course I can! It's my job. *WHISTLES* YOSH! HIROAKI, HIKARU, Watashi no tame ni kono otoko o oshita mama ni suru to shite kudasai!(Translation: Hold this guy down for me please! A/N: Yeah, she had to work with Japanese guys. Hehe!)

The two big guys came out of the truck and held him down. He started to squirm and fret in their hold but never loosened their grip. Another pair of guys came out and hauled me into the truck, my smile widening and I looked back at him for the last time.

...

Yeah, buddy! I finished this chapter! Oh yeah, I waited for a while just to get more reviews.

Gohan: Nice chapter!

Thanks! :) Anyways, please review!

Gohan: Wait, what's with the Japanese guys?

I don't know, I just wanted to put Japanese guys in there.

Gohan: Okee

Tonikaku,-go de sansho shite kudasai!

Gohan: That means: Anyways, see you later! ^-^

Oh, one more thing, the Capri Sun thing was just a crazy idea. Baka-ish but, I just wanted to add a little humor in there, lol.


	8. Chapter 6

Jello, jello readers of my story!

Gohan: Yo

Alright guys this is a very special chapter. You might be suprised. I can't tell you why, but you probably will. :)

Gohan: Oh boy, wonder what it is.

Patience my very good looking friend.

Gohan: ._.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own DBZ. WAHHH I WANT TO OWN DBZ! It isn't fair, I could to make the show great. Meh, poopy! *Cries crazily*

And on with chapter.

H.O.P.E

Chapter 6

I looked back at him. His eyes full of sadness and sorrow. I let it fill me up and spit back at him. I enjoy every moment of this, for it's greatly deserved.

I let them haul me into the van, an evil smirk planted on my face. He just watched me with no emotion in his eyes. I sat on the car seat and sighed of relief. But, something is strange, I don't know what it is. It's like a feeling slowly stirring inside of me. It couldn't be that I miss Him and love him again. And believe me, I was once the definition of a Daddy's boy, but no more. That side slowly faded away after Mother died. Now it's just a shadow of my former self.

For some reason, I feel that side slowly taking control. It's bubbling up inside of me, I try to block it but it's too powerful. I suddenly felt my right eye blur. Is that a tear forming? I let slip down my cheek just in case. It's warm, almost too warm. I wiped it off, no way am I gonna cry. I have no reason to.

I looked at my finger and saw the tear in a little bubble. I gazed at it, for this tear contains a meaning and a moral. This 1 tear told me a story. It tells me that I could miss him. And because of that tear, that shadow I loathed, is taking control and the barrier that I created to seperate us, the barrier that contained such immense hate towards him... shattered. The feeling of hate, anger, betrayal is slowly draining and is being replaced by fear. For fear that I might never see Daddy again.

The term: "You don't miss a good thing 'till it's gone." filled my head. Could I really miss him? I - I think I do. Guilt passed over me. This guilt forced realization into my head. This is all my fault. I was never a good son to him after Mom died. I was never there for him to help with his deppresion. I let him poison himself and then blamed Daddy for it. I let all this happen.

Another emotion stirred inside my stomach. Frustration. I just can't believe this women tricked us. She really was a spy. And Daddy really liked her. He thought he had a good relationship. This women could've made him happy! But no, she only got close just to deprive him of the only family members he had left. I just can't imagine what he's gonna do now. More drugs or, or. I felt more tears spill down my cheeks. Suicide. He could kill himself and it would be my fault he did that.

"I'm sorry Daddy." I whispered.

Those words would reach out to Daddy and mend his broken heart. I felt a sudden warmth fill me. But I recognized it. It was Daddy's love. I let the warmth flow freely inside of me, for all my fear has disappeared. I know you'll come back for us Daddy. I suddenly felt weak. All the emotions I feel are bopping around me too fast. It makes me dizzy. I then felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and I passed out.

"I surrender all control to these feelings, for they have re-created me. I am re-born, I am anew."

-Me.

"Don't listen to them. 'Cause what do they know? We need each other to have to hold. They'll see in time. I know."

-Phill Collins.

"You'll always be in my heart Daddy. I love you."

...

Gohan: *Sniff, sniff* That was deep stuff Rache.

Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was actually sort of crying just writing it. Well, I guess that's because I was listening to "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phill Collins. Such a deep, meaningful song.

Gohan: Yeah. I love it.

:) Anyways, please review. And thanks for all the support. I really appretiate it. :)


	9. Chapter 7

Jello everyone! I'm back, and very pleased. On monday June 30th I got the most views on my story so far. 263 people viewed my story. :) I'm pretty excited for that.

Gohan: Yeah, that's pretty awesome.

It sure is! Anyways, please review. I didn't really get much last time. :( Anyways (Man, I say that alot don't I? Lol) enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Man, it so hurts to say that. It's like a knife has been plunged in my chest when I-

Gohan: Okay, okay, we get it.

Oh, right. ^-^ Well, R&R, please.

N/P = No P.O.V

H.O.P.E

Chapter 7

"Gohan, honey. Wake up!"

I stirred in my sleep but never opened my eyes.

"Heeeh, Daddy?" I groaned.

The person shaking me just chuckled.

"No, it's just me Kaitie. Listen, get out of the van. we're here!" Where's here?

"Where?" I groaned again.

"Your new home!" W-what? My new home?! Oh, yeah. I remember now.

"Okay." I said unhappily. Man, what time is it?

I got out of the car and saw the going down. The colors are beautiful. Orange, red, and pink colored the sky. The sun was so low it almost blinded me when I turned around. The flowers were the same colors as the sky. The scenery was peacful. WHY MUST NATURE MOCK ME!

"So, where's my new family?" I was definitely anxious.

She pointed up at a group of 3. A women, a man, and a boy probably my age just stood there. The women was tall and had a very creepy smile on. She had WAY too much eye shadow on, although I don't know much about make up, I know that, that is too much. And her eyes, oh man, she reminds me of a Creeper. Well, atleast she doesn't blow up, I hope. The man was small pudgy, he had an 80's styled haircut, and he was frowning, man probably isn't too excited too recieve new family members. Oh and the kid, oh, he is probably the worst, he looks like a psyco path. I shuddered just looking at him. He probably is sort've like a Darth Sidious type. So this is my new family, well I'm sure going to have alot of fun. But, I feel so out of place. I'm skinny and muscular and the kid is um, not.

I held Goten in my arms. I checked him over too see if he was feeling ok, and I'm quite suprised at his reaction. He looked so unsure, and nervous. It scares me, he must've sensed all the stress. But the whole time everything was happening, he was just quiet. He probably was confused, it was happening pretty fast. I hope he's going to be ok. Though, I'm sure I'm going to be the only one taking care of him. So, he's in good hands.

I saw a sign that said the town name and state. Minneapolis, Minnesota. Minnesota? Man, how did I get here? I'm from Springfield, Massachusetts. Now I really feel out of place. I must've been out for a long time. Dang. Sigh. I guess this is it.

I walked up to my new family with tears in my eyes. I got up to the first step of their deck and smiled.

"Hello, young man!" The women said in a sing-song voice. I guess she's friendly.

"Um, h-hi" I responded, my voice shaking.

The man just grunted and the kid just stood there, a creepy smile still glued on his face. It made me cringe a little to look at him. So, these are the people I get to live with for the rest of my life. Daddy please come back for me and Goten. Please, please!

More tears leaked down my face as the women motioned me to come inside their home. I stepped inside and was immediately startled by the scent of the house. It smelt like, puke, lemons, and bacon. What kind of smell is this? I guess I'll get used to it sooner or later. Goten caughed and used my shirt to cover his nose.

The house was pretty big, but I have to be honest, my old house was much bigger. Not mansion big, but big. The house was messy. No, understatement. It looked like a tornado hit and then rabid bunnies took over and just tore everything up. Mountains of pizza boxes were scattered all around the floor. Pizza was stuck on the ceiling. Maggots and mice popped up now and then. Cans of beer, coke, sprite, and other soda were everywhere, on the couch, on the tv, on the tables, and even somehow on top of the pizzas that were on the ceiling. . Strange...

The kitchen was just as dirty as the living room. Dust was piled high and dishes were piled even higher. And, oh god, is that a dead rat? Ewww. Sigh. Well this is going to be fun. Wonder how Daddy's doing...

...Back at Gohan's house...

N/P

Goku lazed on the couch thinking about everything that's happened recently in his life. His wife died, and his children were gone. He had no idea where they were taken to, if they were safe, or just plain miserable. Though, he didn't doubt that Gohan was happier. _He_ wanted to leave after all. And so he did. Right then and there, with no regret. It broke Goku's heart to see Gohan's face before Kaite came. His eyes were just so full of unbearable sadness and anger. Hate was also in the mixture. After that Goku started to piece the puzzle together. He was hurting for his mother and all Goku did was make it worse. But how worse Goku didn't know. .

Goku just wished that he could go in time and make everything right. He just wished he could hold his son tight and tell him how sorry he was. He just wanted Gohan to know he cares. Although it wouldn't be very convincing. After all the things that Goku has done, he wasn't suprised that Gohan thought he didn't care. As for Goten, Goku was worried that he throw a big temper tantrum, screaming and crying, wanting to go home.

All memories pushed aside, Goku got up and walked into Gohan's room. He sat down on the bed and just gazed outside. The sun was coming up, and the birds were chirping happily on that beautiful Spring day. It made Goku feel even worse. He heard kids laughing and playing, just like Gohan would do when he was little.

He shuffled the pillow a little and a piece of paper stuck out. Curious, he picked it up and read it.

_Dear Father,_

_I am writing this for the soul purpose of getting my feelings out. So, here goes. For 2 years now, I've been mourning the death of Mother. I've been getting over it and has been been trying to live my life as well as I possibly could. But you, you've been making it hard. I know you're stressed but you got to get over it someday! Please just please, stop with all the poison. It's not going to help, it's going to make everything worse. For you and me. You're not setting a good example for Goten. I have to be the one to basically raise him. But you know, I'm still growing up myself, and it's your job, as a parent, to care for me. But no, you've given up your job for partying, and all that other stuff. I can't grow up alone Dad! I just can't take the neglect! I need you! I wouldn't ever say that to you though. I just really want you to atleast spend some quality time with us. Unless you're to busy with all your friends, as always. You used to always be there for me. You would always take care of me. Did Mom's death really impact you so much that our relationship had to die too? Why does it have to be that way? We could start over and be a family again. A happy one at that. But I guess that will forever be just a silly wish. I really do need you Dad. I'm so tired all the time, it effects me when I have some studying to catch up on. I know I'm home-schooled and such, but that's also another problem. I need a teacher too. But obviously I'll never get one. Please Dad. I'm begging you, help me, please._

With sadness and no hope,

Gohan.

The tears just came down as fast as a waterfall. Goku hurt his son more then he ever knew. He needed him but Goku was too blinded by his own grief to realize just how much he really did. Goku knew he hurt Gohan, but this note really told him how Gohan felt. And that made Goku real 100x worse Oh how he wished he could just get his kids back! To hold them and tell them everything was going to be alright. He needed to get them back and that's exactly what he was going to do, no matter how long it will take, he will get them back.

...

Yay! Chapter over. Anyways, vacation was fun. I got to go shopping, got some new clothes. And let me tell you it was HOT! Lol. Anyways, I was just wondering, what is your current favorite chapter. Review and tell me please!

Gohan: Cough. cough. ACHOO!

You sound like your catching a cold.

Gohan: I'll be fine.

Ok. Anyways review! Oh and this is my version of Gohan. He's English btw.


	10. Chapter 8

Hey guys! What's up? Well, it's not good here! My little baboo is sick!

Gohan: I'm not your *cough cough* little baboo!

Don't listen to him, he's sick, he doesn't know what he's talking about!

Gohan: Are you *cough sneeze* crazy! I know ex *cough cough sneeze* actly what I'm talking about!

Hehe, it's just your symptoms talking, my little baboo!

Gohan: I'm not your little -

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Gohan: Hey!

ON WITH THE STORY!

N/P= No P.O.V

H.O.P.E

Chapter 8

I went upstairs to check on my room. Big mistake. The bathroom door was wide open, exposing, uh, you know. The 'stuff' Ur, ugh, I think I need to, ah! I ran into the bathroom as fast I could. BLAAAH! Oh man, why did I run into the place that made me puke! Ugh. This is going to be lots of fun. Oy.

Goten was sitting in the hallway with his nose plugged. He must hate this place as much as I do. I went over and sat down adjacent from him. Noting the tears sliding down his face. I figure he's crying because of the smell and because he misses Daddy. I'll ask him just to make sure.

"Goten, are you ok?" I asked in my most caring voice I could muster up.

He just looked down and hesitated a little before answering.

"Miss Dada." He said, still not looking me in the eyes.

I sighed and cupped his cheek, he looked up at me with his innocent 2 year old eyes, they glistened in the light shining through the window. My eyes, soft and caring, looked into his and I smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry Goten, everything will be ok. Daddy will come back for us," I said sweetly, 'I hope.'

"B-but, I tought you did'n' wike Dada. Ant, I tought you want po be 'way fom Dada." He said.

I looked back down to the ground and inhaled deeply. I'm not sure how I could explain to him that I forgive Daddy now. I mean, I don't COMPLETELY forgive him. But, I just, I don't know. Part of me still just can't forgive him; after all, he did do alot. He put his friends and drugs in front of us. But even so, I am pretty home sick

"Well, you see, I-I realize now that I'm just home sick you know?"

Goten nodded and sucked his thumb. I'm not sure if he actually, completely understands me, but he's pretty smart for a 2 year old. Eh, I guess I have to thank Mom for that. I used my thumb to wipe away his tears and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay Goten, no more tears. We have to try to make the best of our lives here until Daddy comes for us."

His eyes brightened and he smiled largely.

"Otay Go'an!"

I picked up my brother and walked downstairs, trying to avoid stepping on a big or pizza or whatever other junk is laying around. The family was waiting downstairs for me.

"So, what are your names?" I asked, hoping that was the right question. Maybe 'What should I call you?' would've been better.

The women smiled and began to talk.

"Well, my names Paulina, this is my husband Paul, and this is our son Peter." She said proudly.

"Oh, ok. Well, what's your last name?" I asked.

"Peterspoon!" Paulina said cheerfully.

Paulina Peterspoon, Paul Peterspoon, and Peter Peterspoon. No comment….

"Hey, you wanna see something?" Peter asked evily.

"Uh, ok." I said nervously.

"But first, put your brother down. He doesn't need to see what I'm going to show you. Hehehehe" He said evilly again, making me pretty skeptical.

I put Goten down and he clung to my leg.

"Go'an, NO!" Goten yelled.

"Goten it's okay. I'll be back soon. Get off my leg." I said sternly.

Goten looked up at me sadly. His were full of worry but he let go.

"Now come with me." Paul said.

He led us up to his room. It was relatively clean except for some clothes on the ground. His blanket had the word 'DIE!' on it. On the wall was spray paint with the words 'KILL, KILL, KILL!' Man I was right, this kid is a psychopath.

"Get on the bed!" He ordered. Uh, what's he gonna do?

He brought out his laptop and jumped on the bed with me. He went onto YouTube and typed in 'Cupcakes'

"What are you looking up?" I asked.

"Cupcakes," He said simply. Hmm

He clicked on a video with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie on the thumbnail. Wait, MLP F.I.M? What? (A/N: Warning, if you do not like to read gore or anything like that, then I suggest you skip this part.)

*Video plays, RD and PP are dancing to catchy music*

Um, ok.

*Pinkie knocks out RD*

Ok.

*RD is on a table looking around in room. Bodiless heads are hanging on a wall. Singing begins.*

'THIS IS YOUR TIME TO PAY! THIS IS YOUR JUDGEMENT DAY! WE MADE A SACRIFICE AND NOW WE GET TO TAKE YOUR LIFE! WE SHOOT WITHOUT A GUN! WE'LL TAKE ON ANYONE! IT'S REALLT NOTHING NEW, IT'S JUST A THING WE LIKE TO DO!'

*Pinkie pulls trigger to chainsaw. She saws away at RD's wings and pours all over Pinkie's face.*

'YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE! YOU BETTER GET READY TO KILL! YOU BETTER GET READY TO RUN CUZ' HERE WE GO! YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE!"

o.o I'm scared now.

*RD and PP dance to the starting music. Cuts to scene where RD is back on the table still barely living. She then sees a big Saw and wakes right up.*

'YOUR LIFE IS OVER NOW! YOUR LIFE IS RUNNING OUT! WHEN YOUR TIME IS AT AN END, THEN IT'S TIME TO KILL AGAIN! WAKE UP WITHOUT A LIFE! WE LIVE IN BLACK AND WHITE! YOUR JUST A PARASITE, SO CLOSE YOUR EYES AND SAY GOODNIGHT!'

*Pinkie pushes red button and the saw cuts a line deep in RD's stomach. Blood spurts out everywhere and RD's face is twisted in pain.*

'YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE! YOU BETTER GET READY KILL! YOU BETTER GET READY TO RUN CUZ' HERE WE GO! YOU BETTER TO DIE!'

*Pinkie's hoof dives deep into RD's stomach and she pulls out a piece of RD's guts out. She then uses it like floss. RD's eyes get huge and clenches her teeth while whipping head side to side. Pinkie is enjoying this torture immensely.*

'YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE! X13.'

*Pinkie continues to rip out RD'S guts and uses her knife to chop it all up. She puts the guts into a bowl of Cupcake mix and puts them in the oven.*

'BEEN ALONG TIME COMING NOW YOU BETTER GET READY OH YOU BETTER GET READY TO DIE!'

*Pinkie takes the gutcakes out of the oven and holds them up. The song then continues and RD and PP are dancing like in the beginning. Song ends*

My jaw was on the bed after the video ended. Boy, I thought that MLP F.I.M was innocent and happy. I'm not like a brony or anything like that but I have watched the show before. But seriously, who would make this disgusting, horrifying video. I almost puked again just watching it. I've heard of a Fan fiction named Cupcakes. People say it's horrifying. I guess this video and the Fan fiction are connected. Well, I'm definitely not reading the fanfic then.

"So, what'd you think?" Peter asked sadistically.

"Um," I began, a bit scared," It was… very… um, interesting?" I finally answered, my voice cracking in the middle of my sentence.

"Good." He whispered in my ear, getting WAY too close. He kissed a bit of my ear and I jumped off the bed.

"Ok, no no. We are not doing that anymore! So just stay away!" I yelled angrily.

He smiled evilly and I zoomed out of the room. So, this is what I have to live with? Man…

…..

Whoo boy! Chappie done! Oh, and I don't 'Ready To Die' by Andrew W.K And I suggest you don't see the video Cupcakes or read the fanfic. It's crazy. I don't think I could ever look at a cupcake the same way anymore.

Gohan: *Cough, cough.* Man, that was one ACHOO! crazy chapter. *Sniffle*

Yes it was. And, just to tell you I will have Peter torture Gohan in there. Hehe!

Gohan: You're crazy. *Cough, cough* *Goes into crazy coughing fit*

Oh, my poor baby! Anyways, review! Oh, and no one told me their current favorite chapter yet! :( Please, I'm dying to know!


	11. Chapter 9

Hellooooooooo, people of Fanfiction! I am back again! And my little baboo is getting better!

Gohan: I told you I'm not your little-

Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Um, I don't really have anything to say now, except review. Uh, I'll just do the disclaimer.

Gohan: Hey, wait!

What?

Gohan: Ask them about One Piece.

What about One Piece? It's a great anime. FUNi did a good job with it. The Japanese version was awesome. 4kids stunk. Um, well which version do you guys like? FUNi, 4Kids, or Original? I'd say FUNi and Original. 4Kids was just awful imo.

Gohan: I like the Original.

Eh, you would. Anyways, on with disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Don't own, leave me alone

N/P = No P.O.V

H.O.P.E

Chapter 9

N/P

The birds were singing, the wind was blowing, and the sun was shining like always. The children were laughing and playing in euphoric glee. However, Goku was not happy as always. He was barley sleeping, and barely eating. He was very skinny too, and he had wrinkles an 80 year old should have. He never went to see the neighbors or talk to the children like he used to either. But today he thought that maybe the kids would cheer him up. It was worth a try. He got up and walked out the door, loving the warm air that was against him. He stepped over to the rocking chair he used to rock Gohan in. As soon as Goku sat down one of the children named Salina came over to greet him.

She was a skinny kid, about 6-7 years old. She had long brown hair up to her bottom and sparkling brown eyes. She had a lot of freckles too. She was wearing a blue skirt, and a pink button down shirt. She had on black sandals. too. Her older sister came to see Goku too. Her name was Rachel. She had dark brown hair past her shoulders. She had freckles on her nose and under her eyes. She had on a scarlet red shirt, a black skirt, and black flats. She was 13 and was really good friends with Gohan. They knew each other since they were 3. In fact, she had a small crush on him.

"Hello Mr. Son, how are you?" Rachel asked politely.

"Hi Rachel, I'm doing ok. Just, you know. I'm fine." He lied, using his best smile. But Rachel wasn't fooled.

"No, everything isn't alright. Where's Gohan?" She said.

Salina giggled a little.

"You just wanted to come here to see Gohan because you liiike him." Salina taunted. Rachel blushed at the comment.

"Salina! I only like him as a friend and THAT'S THAT!" She yelled, getting agitated. Salina just giggled more.

"Well, I'm gonna go home. Momma said she didn't want me to stay out in the sun too long. Don't want my Lyme Disease gettin' worse." Salina said cheerfully.

"Ok, I'll be home soon. See ya." Salina's older sister said.

Salina waved goodbye to Rachel and walked off. After that, she sighed and sat down on the steps. Goku got off the chair and sat down next to her, thinking about what to say next. Goku finally thought of what to say. The Truth would be the best thing to say. Besides, he really needed to get his feelings out. He took a deep breath and started speaking,

"Well, as you know, my wife died 2 years ago. I had a new born baby, and a growing boy. The whole thing was just so stressful. I love my wife so much, and her dying just affected me so much. And then I had to take on the responsibility of raising 2 kids! Do you know what that's like? It was just so crazy that I just went into a huge depression and abandoned my kids. I've been escaping into the life of drugs, alcohol, and cigarettes. Then, it hit me like rocks that one day," Goku paused, letting the unshed tears flow down his face as he reminisced about what happened yesterday, "That one day I realized I hurt my Gohan so much. You see, what happened was, I found a girl-friend and it turned out that she was a Social Worker. And eventually she must've found out what I was doing to Gohan. A-and then she-," Goku paused again, this time crying harder. It hurt so much to remember. It hurt to think about his sons. It hurt he would never get to see those bright, smiling faces beaming at him. Not being able to hug them tight, tucking them into bed and telling them he loves them, and then kissing them on the cheek. Goku had a chance to make things right for his family, but he blew it. And that's why Goku made a vow that he would get them back, no matter what happened. He had to try! He had to make things right again! In the end, if, when he found them, it would be worth starving to death! They were the most important people in his life. To never see them again is like having a sword through your chest, it hurts. Goku breathed in again, ready to continue, "She took them away," He whispered his voice full of sorrow and pain, and…. guilt.

Rachel sat there, listening intently, trying to get over the fact that Gohan was gone. All gone. She would never see him again. Tears started to form in her eyes as she kept replaying the words Goku whispered "She took them away…." She = Mean Social Worker. Them = Gohan. Gohan. Gohan….. The boy she's liked since she was 3. Though, she never really thought about him like that at that age. When Puberty kicked in, she's fallen fully in love with him. And now that he was gone, she didn't know what to do now. But, she had a feeling Goku would go after them, even though he said he was neglecting them, Rachel knew it wasn't intentional. She knew Goku loved Gohan. Ever since she could remember she saw him be pampered life a Prince.

Meanwhile, Goku was bawling his eyes out. Like Rachel, he was still trying to get to over the fact that his children are just all gone, but hopefully not for long. There had to be some way to get them back. Somehow. But he'll figure it out. Well he hopes. It can't be impossible. Well the chances of finding them are pretty slim. (A/N: But don't tell Goku exactly how slim. ^-^) America's a big country you know. :) But the last thing Goku needed was more stress. I mean, all this time Goku was miserable, like a piece of his heart was taken out, and he was lonely. So very lonely.

After a few minutes of soaking everything up, Rachel finally spoke, "Well, good luck Mr. Son." And with that she got up and walked away, leaving a confused Goku, "What do you mean 'good luck'?" He yelled. But the answer never came, just as always. Goku had so many questions, too little answers. The feeling of not knowing something important is terrible. You just want to rip your hair out in frustration, and that's not a good thing. But, for now, all Goku had to do was just clear his head and relax.

…

Phew! Finally done. Another hard chapter to write. Oy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, well you better because that was a really annoying chapter to get out. Well, anyways, in the next chapter IT'S TORTURE TIME! :)

Gohan: (Uninterested) Hooray.

Oh, lighten up.

Gohan: *SIGHS*

Hey, you want a cookie!

Gohan: Yeah, yeah! Cookie, cookie!

Well, too bad! These cookies are for the reviewers.

Gohan: Darn.

Anyways, sorry for the wait. And, always, review!


	12. Chapter 10

Hello guys! Rachel aka LolipopofDEATH here. ^-^ Um, anyways here's chapter 10. And, we have a new guest! Welcome, Crono!

Crono: Hi.

And, of course I would never get rid of Gohan.

Gohan: Yo.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews and um, review!

Crono: You have 57, do you really need more?

Yes. Oh, and if you don't know who Crono is, he's from a great RPG called Chrono Trigger. If you want to know what he looks like, look him up. He looks pretty much exactly like Gohan.

Crono: Pfffft, Gohan looks like me.

Gohan: Nuh uh.

Chrono: Yeah huh.

Oh quiet you two! Anyways, disclaimer!

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, not me, so bug off!

H.O.P.E

Chapter 10

Every day now, my regret grows more and more. I can't believe what I did or actually, didn't do. Did I help Dad at all? No. That's why I'm here. But, at least my brother's here with me. Sigh. It's not that I don't like being with Goten, I do! But, it's all that regret and deep pain that's piled up on my chest making me a bit unstable. Not that I wasn't unstable before, but all this was just adding to the unneeded stress.

I yawned and rubbed my eye, getting up from my bed. I looked over Goten to find he was sleeping peacefully. I smiled and walked downstairs. It was about 7:00 am, the house was just as messy as usual. The sunlight peaked through the blinds making me squint my eyes. I looked around carefully and found exactly what I was looking for. Stepping vigilantly around so I won't step on anything, I grabbed the two objects and stepped out on the porch.

The sun was rising and the air was a bit cool. I looked at the box I was holding and gazed at it. It was a red checkered box with red letters that said 'MALBORO' _"Should I really do this?" _I thought. My mom's always told me never do drugs or smoke or doing stuff like that but right now, I need this. Sigh. I got out the cigarette and glanced at it for a moment. Ok, here goes. I put the yellow part of the cigarette in my mouth and lit it. *COUGH, COUGH* Agh. I coughed out the smoke and put the cigarette back in my mouth. I guess I'm supposed to cough the first time around. But that's ok though. I sat there for a while underage smoking and watching the cars go by. I don't care if I'm too young; this is the only thing that can really keep me sane.

I heard the door open and Peter stepped out. I took the cigarette out and looked at him. We just stared at each other for a few minutes. I saw the confusion in his face. He looked at the cigarette in my hand and back at me.

"So, is this like breakfast or something?" He asked, teasing a bit, but I wasn't laughing.

I looked at my lap a bit ashamed. I didn't think I'd get caught.

"I know it's messed up but I'm so stressed right now and this really is the only thing that will keep me sane. But don't tell my brother, it will break his heart." I pleaded. If Goten finds out about this, I don't think I could forgive myself. Peter smiled and sat down next to me, taking a cigarette of his own.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him." Peter said, peering out to the other houses and cars.

I don't know if I should really trust him. He seemed like a psychopath but, there's something about him. Every-time I look into Peter's eyes all I can see is a deep pain, like he was suffering his whole life. I wonder if his Father ever abused him, sort've like mine, but worse. I also wonder if he likes the fact that he has a kid his own age around, or if he's just glad that other kids are there period. I just feel strange around his Father though. He's kind've intimidating, his eyes are harsh and cold, not like my Father's. My Father was such a good person. He would help out anyone in need especially me. I'm not gonna get into that though.

"So, do you have a girl-friend Gohan?" Peter asked politely and very out of the blue.

I blushed a little at the thought of the girl that I like. Man, Rachel. I've known her since I was 3. Since then we were more friends but I don't know. She's pretty and nice, and I guess I do like her, but she's not my girl-friend. I wonder if she likes me like that.

"Well, there is this one girl," I answered, "She's not my girl-friend, I just really like her, not like a lover, but I guess I would be her boy-friend if she ever asked." I blushed more when Peter giggled.

"Well, at least you can get a girl. My Pops would never allow me to have a girl-friend nor would any girl want me." He said glumly. That's really sad. "I bet a lot of the girls at my school would flock over you." Peter said more to himself, but I heard it. I put my arm around his shoulder and smiled at him.

"I'm sure you'll find a girl someday." I said, trying to cheer him up. He just looked at his lap and shrugged.

"Even if I did find a girl, my Pops would never allow me to have a girl-friend." He repeated, this time with more anger in his voice.

"I have a feeling you and your Dad don't get along too well." I said. He just looked away and sighed.

"He was and still is abusive. He was especially abusive to-" He paused in the middle of his sentence and started to softly cry.

"Who was he especially abusive to?" I asked softly. It looks like he's going through a lot mentally, so as a good foster/adoptive brother I should give him support. Peter took in a deep breath and started to speak.

"My little sister. She was abused so much, she-she committed suicide!" He yelled with tears coming down like a waterfall. It really baffled me that someone could kill themselves for that reason.

"Oh man, Peter, I'm so sorry." I said sympathetically. The poor kid, no wonder he's a bit messed up.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault." He said, putting the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Why didn't you ever call the police?" I asked.

"He said that if I ever did, he'd kill me"

Wow. That's terrible. Maybe I should talk to his Dad.

"I'll be right back." Peter nodded and I went inside.

…

Cliffy! Ok, I'm really sorry about this. But, it's late, I'm tired and this has been hanging over me for a while. Anyways, review!

Crono: Your readers are gonna get mad you know.

I know, but I really just want to update.

Gohan: You made me smoke?

Yes.

Gohan: Why?

Because.

Crono: So, this is what you put up with?

Gohan: Yep

Crono: I'm really sorry.

^-^ Oh, Crono. You are the silly one aren't ya? Anyways, review!


	13. Chapter 11

Hi, hi readers. Um, I'm back, again, with a new chapter.

Crono: Aren't you going to give them a warning?

Oh, yeah! WARNING: CHILD ABUSE TO THE MAX! Sort of. Um, if that offends you in any way then, I guess don't read the chapter. Or, you guys can be crazy and skip the warning, but if you are reading this sentence you couldn't of skip the warning, so HA! OH, and if you want to join my community dedicated to SSJ2 Gohan 3333, PM me, k?

Gohan: I can't believe I lost that bet; this clown suit is so stupid!

Crono: Well maybe you shouldn't have lost the bet then!

I'm not even going ask…. Anyways, question for you readers! Have you ever uploaded a chapter then got all scared if you didn't put the disclaimer? Well, I do that all the time. Lol. Well, on to the disclaimer that I'm not going to forget to type. Oh, and thanks for the reviews and I like trains! (Not really, they're boring.)

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ, get off my back.

H.O.P.E

Chapter 11

I walked anxiously inside, feeling a bit nervous. Mr. Peterspoon must be pretty harsh if he caused his own daughter to commit suicide, and then threaten his son. You know, how could he be so cruel? Even my father wouldn't do that! Gee, and I thought I had it bad, but this! Oh boy.

I came face to face with his father, I was trembling wickedly as soon as I looked into eyes. I gulped and tried to look confident.

"Where are my cigarettes, BOI?" He asked harshly. I shifted the weight on my feet and looked away.

"What cigarettes?" I asked in my most innocent tone, lifting my feet to demi pointe and back down. Mr. Peterspoon growled and slapped me. It left a sting and a red mark.

"OW! What was that for?!" I yelled, rubbing my cheek.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT A IS TALKIN' 'BOUT BOI! YOU TOOK THEM!" He boomed, making me cover my ears.

"How do you figure that?" I asked in a very questioning tone, looking less confident and more scared. Mr. Peterspoon towered over me and I fell on my butt.

"I JUST KNOW, KID! YOU WAS WITH THAT STUPID KID O' MANE! HE BEEN SMOKIN' FOR A LONG TAME NOW!"

Paul just stared down at me with menacing eyes. What's he going to do to me now?

"Lean over the table boi!" Paul instructed quickly. I got up slowly and leaned over the rotting, wood table.

Paul went into the messy closet, which resulted in lots of stuff just tumbling down on him. I resisted my urge to snort; if I did I would just get into more trouble. Finally finding what he was looking for, Paul smirked evilly and whipped out a big, metal baseball bat. My eyes widened at the bat, knowing now, what was going to happen to me. Am I scared? Yes. But, I have to wait and see what's really in store for me. *Deep breath* Here goes.

Paul stepped over to me slowly, keeping suspense. I swallowed the lump in my throat and coughed. The air was getting thicker and dryer each step Paul took. I suddenly felt warm tears slip down my cheek as Paul ripped away at my pants. I looked down and gasped slightly at my bare butt. Paul chuckled at my fear and then held the bat behind him.

WACK!

I SCREAMED out a chocked cry as I felt a sudden pain in my backside.

WACK!

Another pained scream echoed in the throughout the house.

WACK WACK WACK!

"AHHHHHHH!" I cried out. This pain, it was too much, yet I know he's holding back. Suddenly, I was thrown onto the ground, face up. Paul continued to beat me as hard as he could. Blood and tears spilled down my face and onto my torso, coloring it a dark red. I then did something I didn't even think about before saying.

"DADDY!" I screamed out instinctively.

Back at Goku's house…..

Goku shot up from his bed quickly, feeling a tightening in his stomach. A minute ago, he almost thought he could hear Gohan scream for him. It must've been his Paternal instincts that kicked in, helping hear and feel any pain his sons would feel. It's always pretty much been like that, but because Gohan and Goten were so far away this boosted his senses, like your other senses would if you lost one. But, wait, why would Gohan be screaming for him? Didn't Gohan resent Goku for causing him pain? Maybe he misses him after all. Goku did feel a change in Gohan's feelings after he was put in the car. A change for the better. Goku couldn't believe it at first, and shrugged it off, but when he felt his ears ring and his stomach tightened, Goku knew his little boy was hurt and needed him.

Gohan's POV

My body felt weak after each hit with the metal bat. Each hit felt like my all bones would just shatter. Paul laughed manically, enjoying the suffering I'm going through.

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" I pleaded, tears streaming down my face faster than ever. Never before have I ever felt like this. Never before have I ever felt so small, so weak. Never before have I cried so hard. And I don't think I've ever wanted Daddy so much in all my life. Right now all I want, even though it sounds babyish, all I want is for Daddy to rescue me from this nightmare, for him to wrap his big, strong arms around me, holding me tight. I just want him to cradle me and tell everything was going to be okay. I just want him to protect me from Paul. That's all I want now, more than my next breath.

But, maybe this is all happening because of what I did. Maybe I don't deserve Daddy to save me. Maybe I don't deserve love, especially Daddy's. I guess I should be treated like a piece of trash. I should suffer like Daddy did. I should bleed. I should feel broken and unwanted, like I'm nothing. I shouldn't cry, yet the pain is so bad it brings tears to my eyes that I can't stop. This is it. This is my punishment that has been dished out for me. A beating. A punishment worse than death. This is what it must've been like for Dad every day. Always feeling lonely, like there was no one there to really be there to help. Always thinking you're small and weak. I realize now, this is what Dad was going through. Everyday. For two years. None stop. Each day getting worse and worse. So bad to the point you need to kill yourself to make the pain go away. The physical and mental pain. Physically, Daddy wasn't healthy was from the drugs. Mentally and emotionally, Daddy was grieving and was just so depressed.

No help. No help at all. Daddy had to work through the pain alone. He got no support from friends, he got no support from a doctor, and worst of all, he got absolutely no support from his son. I knew Daddy's health was bad. I knew he was depressed. I knew he was going through a lot of stress. I knew, and didn't care. It must not make a lot of sense why I was angry at Dad at the time. Was it just because I was angry at myself and was taking it out on Dad? Wait, what was the reason I was angry myself? Was it because I couldn't save Mom? Or was I really just angry because I thought Dad was ignoring me? Or was both reasons why I was angry?

I guess it doesn't matter now. Right now I was getting beaten to death. That's all that matters right now. The pain. Oh, how my body aches worse than ever. My throat was burning because of all the screaming and crying. I felt like I was about to faint because of the blood loss. I felt like giving up on any hope of being saved. I felt like nothing and felt that nothing mattered anymore. If I wasn't a big deal, why should anything else be? Why should I try to be strong when I had no one to support me? Why should anything matter if I didn't matter? Why should I want to feel loved if I know I will never get any. Why should anything matter if I didn't matter? Why should anything mattered? Why?

…

Oh my god. You don't know how happy I am to FINALLY finish this chapter! Anyways, this one might be a bit depressing. Um, also I did want to make this longer but I knew that I had to get this chapter out sooner. But, don't blame me, blame school. Because of school I had like no time. Ugh. Schools going fine. I have good teachers except for my Math teacher. He's crazy and loud. Oh, and I know in this chapter I really got off topic, but, whatever.

Gohan: Jeez Rachel, it's been like 23 days since you updated.

Chrono; Yeah.

I know I know. But like I said, I had no time. Anyways on happier note, I starts ballet like 2 weeks ago and I love it, even though I'm not very good. :( Anyways, review and happy reading!


	14. Chapter 12

Howdy readers! I'm back with a new chapter! Gohan will not be tortured in this one by the way. I'm sure that upset some of you and I apologize in advance. This chapter is going to be better, I promise, though the beginning is a bit sad, but not overly so.

Gohan: HUMPH!

Yeah, as you can see, Gohan is a bit cranky about the last chapter. :p

Gohan: You bet I am.

Crono: Hey guys, have you seen my sword?

Oh yeah, I was using it as a toilet plunger.

Crono: WHAT? How the heck do you use a metal sword as a toilet plunger?!

Anything's possible Crono. :)

Crono: Well, did you wash it?

Maybe.

Crono: Ewwwww!

Gohan: Hahahahahaha!

Crono: QUIET YOU!

Ugh. Anyways, disclaimer. OH, and in this chapter it's in 3rd person except for the beginning. I try to change perspectives a little, though it will mostly be in Gohan's point of view.

Disclaimer: I own DBZ, not.

H.O.P.E

Chapter 12

Blood

B-L-O-O-D

Noun

A bodily fluid in animals that delivers necessary substances such as nutrients and oxygen to the cells.

One of the most important things you could ever have in your body.

And I was losing it all. All washed away. Dripping away to the edge of nothing. Where nothing matters. Where I can be free and happy and be alone. Where I can thrive. Where no one can see me like this. So, ashamed and broken.

Goten's POV

Goten awoke a bit startled. He heard screaming and laughing. But, who was screaming? Was it Gohan? No, Big Brother couldn't have been screaming. He's too strong! And, even if he was, why? Was someone hurting him? Was it that big guy? Goten had no idea. But, being the curious child he is, he stumbled down his bed and carefully stepped down the stairs. He gasped when he saw his crying brother. Paul was nowhere to be found.

"GO'AN!" Goten screamed as he ran over to his big brother. Goten placed a hand on Gohan's cheek, wiping away any tears that trailed down Gohan's cheek.

"Goten," Gohan said brokenly, "Don't w-wor-worry abou-bout m-me." Gohan coughed out more blood and hyperventilated for a few minutes before settling down, his eyes were skewered shut and his face was twisted in fear, humiliation, and such deep pain it made Goten want to just brake down and cry.

"Go'an? Wha 'appened?" Goten asked. Gohan started to speak but went into a coughing fit, blood spilt down his already bloody shirt and streamed down his shorts.. "Don' wowy brofer, I help 'ou." Goten gently took Gohan's hand and tugged. Gohan got up slowly. All the blood dripped down his body and into a little pool. Dirt and some pizza was also smudged against Gohan's shirt and even in his long mullet. Some blood dripped onto Goten's hand, but that didn't really matter to Goten. Stepping as carefully as he could, Goten stepped up the stairs with his brother, who was holding onto the rail for dear life. His legs burned from all the damage done to his groin.

Paulina woke up abruptly as she too heard screaming. She walked out from her bedroom and gasped at the sight of Gohan.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you?!" She yelled. She had only met the boy but, from what she heard, he was a nice kid, and she wanted to protect the boy as much as she could.

Goten looked up at her, his eyes full of unshed tears and said, "Go'an hurt."

"Oh man, here I'll clean you up." She said gently, taking Gohan's hand and leading him into the bathroom in her room. Goten tugged at her shirt. "I wanna 'elp too." Goten told her determined to help out his broken brother as much as she could. Paulina smiled and ruffled Goten's ebony, spiky hair.

"Of course honey," Paulina said to the toddler.

Paulina sat Gohan down on the toilet seat, he was quiet and just looked so lost and scared. Goten was concerned about his big brother, he wanted to know what happened exactly, but he'll ask later. Paulina kneeled down to Gohan's level and cupped his cheek. Gohan just stared down at his lap, feeling humiliated at himself for letting them see him this way. Paulina smiled and drew a nice warm bath for Gohan, while Goten began to undress his brother.

"I'll give you some privacy ok?" Paulina said sweetly. Goten smiled and nodded. He continued to undress his older brother and carefully guided him towards the bathtub. Gohan sat down and leaned against the tub. Goten went over and grabbed some soap and a sponge. He gently rubbed the soap over Gohan's body, being as careful as he could, knowing his brother's wounds were critical.

It was weird, Goten's only 2 and yet he's smart enough to know Gohan's pain. It must've been through their mind connection and bond, it was strong, unbreakable. Through this connection, they can channel pain or some feeling. It was like Goku's connection with his eldest too, but very, very different at the same time.

"Go'an, what 'appened?" The toddler asked his sibling for the second time that day. Tears slipped down Gohan's cheek as he began to speak.

"H-he beat me. I-I'm so sorry you have to see me like this." As soon as Gohan finished he began to cry silently. This broke Goten's heart, he hated seeing his big brother cry. Goten reached over and wrapped his tiny arms around Gohan's neck, pressing his face into his hair. Gohan hugged back immediately and cried harder against Goten's neck.

"Is ok Go'an, I not mad. I just wowwied 'bout 'ou." Goten soothed, while stroking his brother's hair. Gohan just continued to cry uncontrollably.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Peter was worried. He heard screaming and laughing earlier. He was hoping that nothing bad happened to Gohan, but the chances were low, considering how his father over reacted to everything. Peter stood up and walked into his messy house. He hated the fact that it was so dirty, but every time he tried to clean it, it somehow just gets dirty all over again. Pushing all thoughts aside, Peter walked into the house and almost threw up at the site he saw in the kitchen. It was bloody. Really, really bloody. "Oh my God." Peter whispered.

Peter walked upstairs, looking down at the ground, while doing that he accidentally bumped into his mom.

"Mom! Oh, gosh. I'm sorry." Peter apologized.

"It's ok honey." Paulina said, while embracing her son gently. Peter hugged back and smiled, loving the scent of his mother. To him, she was the most beautiful person he's ever seen, and she also has great perfume on that made her smell like a million Lilies.

"Hey, mom? Where's Gohan?" Peter asked.

"He's in the guest room, sleeping. Don't wake up though." Paulina said.

"I won't mom, I just want to see him."

"Oh, alright. Just be quiet ok?"

"Yay! Thanks mom!"

Peter beamed at her and gave his mother a quick squeeze. "I love you, mom." He said, then left towards the bedroom. Paulina chuckled a little and watched as her son disappear into the guest room. "I love you too, honey." She whispered and turned to step down the stairs to make breakfast.

Peter came face to face with the door and opened it up. He looked over at the bed and smiled brightly. There Gohan was in what looked like Peter's clothes, which he didn't mind Gohan wearing, sleeping on his back, face twisted in a type of fear, arms around his little brother in a protective manner. Not wanting to disturb to their slumber, Peter turned around and prepared to walk out the door when he heard a small moan and a yawn. Peter turned around and saw Gohan shifting slightly and trying to open his crusty, black eyes.

"Hey Peter." Gohan rasped. His throat still burned from all the screaming he had done earlier.

"Hey Gohan, how are you?" Peter asked. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and tried to sit up.

"Not so well, thanks for asking though." Gohan said politely, smiling for the first time in a while.

"No problem. I'm really sorry about what happened, I-I really wish I was the one that got beat instead. You didn't deserve that." Peter apologized. It definitely wasn't fair that Gohan got beat. He just got there not too long ago and this is his welcoming gift? Bruises, two black eyes, and it's possible some bone in there must be broken. Still, Gohan toughed it out, tucked his brother in, and stood up, or at least tried. Peter noticed this and went over to help Gohan out. Peter draped Gohan's arm over his shoulder and led him downstairs to the living room. Paul was still nowhere to be found.

Peter sat Gohan down on the couch and smiled at him. The house was a bit cleaner, mainly because of Paulina's work, and the blood on the ground was gone. The house smelled amazing too. It smelled of pancakes, French toast, bagels, sausages, and waffles. Gohan's stomach rumbled at the sweet aroma of breakfast.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Paulina said, chuckling at the red faced teen.

"Hehe, yeah. I should probably wake Goten up so he can eat with us." Gohan said, getting up, but resulted in falling back down on the leather couch.

"Don't worry, I'll get him up." Paulina told her adoptive son. She smiled down at the boys, stepped upstairs, and walked into the guest rom. She stopped in the doorway and gazed down at the beautiful little baby sleeping in the bed. His small chest heaved up and down, small snores emitted from his throat, and the light from the window shined off his face, creating a glow. Paulina could almost see a little halo floating above his head, representing his innocence and sweet nature.

She walked over to Goten and gently lifted him up into her arms. Goten opened his eyes up slowly and looked back at the women holding him. He panicked and looked around the room, scanning for Gohan but was nowhere to be found. Paulina noticed this and said, "Don't worry, he's downstairs." Goten calmed down and beamed up at Paulina with a cute smile. Paulina chuckled to herself and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed Gohan's bloody clothes and threw them into the hamper. Goten placed a hand on Paulina's cheek and cooed.

Paulina placed a small kiss on his cheek and stepped downstairs. She beamed ear to ear as she witnessed the boys laughing and eating. She put Goten down and he immediately ran over to his big brother.

"Go'an! Ou' ok!" Goten cheered as he hugged at Gohan's lap. Gohan looked down at the figure clinging to him with love and a sense of protection. He picked his small sibling up and gently placed him on his lap. Goten cooed and buried his face against Gohan's stomach and sighed contently.

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry. Everything is going to be ok now." Gohan soothed as he wrapped his strong arms around his little brother and pressed his face into Goten's spiky hair. They just sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company. But little did Gohan know, there was someone watching him, analyzing.

...

Hey guys, sorry for the rushed ending, I REALLY needed to get this chapter up. And, I'm sorry for the long update. :P I was busy with school. SO SORRY!

Gohan: Wow, 2 months wait.

Crono: Jeez.

It wasn't my fault! I had school. :P Anyways, does anyone here play Alien Swarm? Random question but I looove that game! :D Anyways, enjoy!


	15. Chapter 13

Hellooo everyone! Um, uh, here's chapter 13. And, um, um, I have no idea what to say, so, um. Hi?

SSJ2 Gohan: :3 Hi.

Ummm, why are you here?

SSJ2 Gohan : :( Oh, I'm soooo sorrrrry, I didn't know my weak, foolish, not very interesting-

Gohan: :( You're a jerk.

SSJ2 Gohan: Thank you, anyways, why does HE get to be here but I can't?!

Cause you're a mean jerk, aaaand, I don't know. :3

Crono: . Who's he?

I guess you could call him Gohan's counterpart.

Crono: Oookay.

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan based story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Akira Toryiama, and Fugi Tv. I don't make money, or own this totally awesome show, or the characters, even though I reaaally want to. :D

H.O.P.E

Chapter 13

Rachel laid down on her couch as she thought about the last couple of days. She was worried about Gohan, wherever he was. What if he was in some foreign country and got sick of some weird foreign disease and then died? Or what if he was in some place and he was homeless and starving. Or- NO! No, no, no. He's fine. Right? Of course he is! Why wouldn't he be? Well, it's possible something could be happen- No! Nothing's happening. Gohan's fine, Goten's fine.

"Everything's fine!" Rachel said outloud.

"What's fine, sweetheart." Rachel's father, Derek asked his eldest daughter.

"Gohan! He's fine, you see? Dad, everything's fine." Rachel declared in a voice bordering hysteria, while her eye twitched uncontrollably.

"Yes, of course dear." Derek agreed as he placed a kiss on her cheek and walked away. Rachel sighed as she sat back down on her couch.

"Raaaacheeeeel!" Salina called out while bouncing towards her older sister. She hopped on top of Rachel and squeezed her tight, "Rachel, let's go to the park! Come on! Come on! Get uuuuup!" Salina cheered as she jumped up and down on her sister's stomach. Rachel groaned and sat up.

"Alright, alright. But, you need to put on sunscreen first." Rachel said as she grabbed some sunscreen from the counter. Salina pouted but went with it and got out a small umbrella. Together, they walked outside and gazed at the peaceful scenery. Birds chirped loudly, butterflies of all colors graced around plants and flowers, bees buzzed as they collected nectar to make honey. The sun's rays beat down gently, creating a warm climate. Perfect for a nice stroll around the park. As Rachel and Salina reached the park bench, a melody chimed as a cooler connected to a bicycle came around.

"AHHHHHH, YAY! ICE-CREAM!" Salina shouted as she violently tugged at Rachel's wrist to buy a cone. Rachel sighed as she got up and walked over to the man selling the delicious treat.

"And what can I get for you, little lady? Everything's free just so you know." The man said as he opened up the cooler revealing tubs full of Chocolate, Vanilla, and Strawberry. On the side adjacent from that were small, medium, and large cones.

"I want chocolate, I want chocolate, I want chocolate!" Salina cheered as she jumped around Rachel.

"I'll just have a small Vanilla, please." Rachel told him.

"I'll have a large, please!" Salina chimed in. The man nodded and got their cones ready carefully.

"Thank- you." Rachel said as she took the cones and gave the chocolate ice cream cone to her jumpy sister. They both sat down on the bench and started eating their ice cream. Well, Salina did. Rachel just stared down at her lap, her thoughts trailing back to Gohan.

"Rachel, your ice cream is melting." Salina pointed out.

"Huh?" Rachel asked, surprised as her thoughts were disturbed.

"Your cone is melting!" Salina repeated.

"Uh, oh. Oops."

"Sissy, are you ok?" Rachel sighed and took a small bite from her ice cream.

"No, I just can't help but think about Gohan. What if something bad happened to him?" Rachel asked, turning her head towards her sister.

"Nothin' happened, sissy. You're just para-para, uh."

"Paranoid?"

"Yeah, whatever that means."

"Haha, I guess you're right. I mean, why would he go to another home that would treat him bad or worse than how he was treated before."

Oh, but if she only knew about his conditions. The young teenager was ignorant about this situation yes, but it wasn't her fault. But it's something she will find out sooner or later. Most likely later. For now, she shall stay ignorant about it. Which is fine.

"You know, we should probably go now." Rachel said, looking at her watch.

"Okay, sissy."

They both walked off together into the scenery, enjoying the fresh scent of flowers that filled their nostrils, it condemned Rachel for now, but she still couldn't stop thinking about her best friend and her one and only –

"Rachel watch out!" Salina yelled at her sister who trailed off into the street. Rachel woke up from her daydream once more and looked around, dumbfounded as a car came up and stopped abruptly as it came close to her.

"Yahhh! Oh jeeze. Sorry!" Rachel said to the driver who said to be more careful and drove off. The young teen sighed walked back up to her baby sister.

"I'm gonna talk to Gohan when he gets back, he pretty much almost got you run over!" Salina scolded, frowning the whole time. Rachel turned away and looked down at the ground, a single tear fell down her face as she fell down on her knees, more tears sliding down her soft cheeks.

"I just can't get him out of my mind. I mean, he's really gone, just like that. I might never get to see him again." She said, woefully. How could she not have known what was going on between her friend at the time before he was taken? That question ran through her as she was dwelling more and more on the reason he actually got taken. Rachel thought back to one of their conversations they had recently, before he got taken, she suspected something was up, but he just wouldn't tell her.

*Flashback*

_Gohan walked up to the smooth, cobblestone steps, he didn't regret yelling at his father, after all, he deserved it. He also didn't think about how it would affect his dad, but in all honesty, Gohan didn't care one bit. _

_The young teenager sighed, and rang the doorbell. A soft melody played as he held his finger down. He heard a 'hold on!' as he waited patiently for his best friend, Rachel to answer._

"_Hey, G, what's up?" Rachel asked, smiling ear to ear. She loved it when Gohan came over, but she noticed it was getting less frequent ever since his mother died. She figured he just wanted some space to grieve. _

"_Nothing much, Rache. Just visiting." Gohan said with a fake smile, trying to act as normal as he could, but it didn't fool Rachel._

"_Are you ok, Gohan? You don't seem so happy like you normally are." What a stupid question that was. He was still pretty sad about his mom, so of course he wouldn't be himself! But, it was 2 years ago, so he must've gotten over it a little. And, lately she has been noticing some tension between him and his father. It was unusual because he was so close to him when he was young, so what changed?_

"_Well," Gohan started to answer, he didn't want to tell her what's happening, so he thought of something better to say. "Well, it's just, I'm tired and, um, yeah." Gohan lied, shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing._

"_Yeah, ok. I don't believe you." _

"_Uhhhh."_

"_Gohan, I've known you for 10 years, and that's enough to tell when you're lying or not." And that was the truth. Gohan sighed and walked into her sweet, smelling house. "What is it that you're not telling me?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and glared at her best friend._

"_You wouldn't understand, besides, it's not something you can do anything about." Gohan told her unemotionally. As the boy thought about it, he realized Rachel could probably do something, but he didn't need any help._

"_I'm sure there is something I could do! Please just tell me, it must be important if you're feeling this way." Rachel said, her glare diminishing and a sad look came upon her face. Gohan frowned at Rachel and pushed her out of the way towards the couch._

"_Rachel, I just told you, there is nothing you can do, so just drop it, ok! Please!" Gohan yelled. He knew no one else was home, so he was a bit glad about that. He immediately felt bad about his outburst towards her when he saw the hurt look on Rachel's normally lively and happy face. He stood up and embraced Rachel, rubbing her back softly. She hugged back and laid her head against his shoulder._

"_I'm sorry," He said gently, "I'm going through some problems right now, I didn't mean to take it out on you. Everything will be alright, I promise." He felt truly sorry about yelling at her. He forgot she was a bit sensitive. He thought about how he lashed out at his father and compared that outburst to the one he just had. He didn't care much about his father, so his feelings weren't important, but Rachel was a totally different story. Rachel was a girl, and he was raised to treat girls with respect. (He was also told to treat his parents with respect, too, but Goku did deserve it.) And, she was only trying to help him, which was sweet of her. She was always so thoughtful when it came to Gohan._

"_No, I should've left it alone, I'm sorry I got you mad. I just don't like seeing you so sad." _

_Gohan smiled and let her go. She did the same and beamed up at Gohan. He admired her perfectly curved body and beautiful face. He didn't realize how gorgeous she was until he turned 13. He had been feeling strange around her lately. But it was a good kind of feeling._

"_Come on, let's go visit the others, I'm sure they'd like to see you." Rachel said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the house, giggling the whole way._

_*End of flashback.*_

Rachel wouldn't ever forget that conversation. He had never yelled at her like that, so it was something that would stick in her memories.

"Rachel, don't worry, he'll come back! I don't know when, but he probably will!" Selina was right, he'll come back, sooner or later. Goku will find them, and she knows he won't stop once he starts. But, until then, all she has to do is wait.

...

Hey guys, sorry about the late update AGAIN! School is just so annoying. But it's winter break now, so I'll have more time to type and maybe update quicker.

SSJ2 Gohan: Haha, school is keeping you busy? Man, you're a nerd just like my dumb counterpart.

Gohan: Hey, she is not a nerd! And neither am I! I'm just smart.

Yeah, I'm not a nerd! You are kind've right about regular Gohan, though, he's like a super nerd!

Gohan: I am not a nerd!

Chrono: *Reads test grades and study books* OMG, they're right! This is college work right here, man!

Gohan: Grrrrr!

Alright guys, I think that's enough teasing now. Besides, it's almost Christmas! Oh yeah, guys, almost forgot, tomorrow is my birthday! Yay! Well, Happy Holidays! Oh yeah, I want to get this chapter up now, so I am not going to edit.

SSJ2 Gohan: It's not like you do anyway, and I'm not a cheery person so don't spray that *Christmas cheer* crap on me, I'm not buying it! :O

Ummm, kk! See you later guys, and REVIEWWWWW, please?


	16. Author's Note

Hello fellow reviewers, it's me. I just thought I should put this out there. I have major writers block with this story. I don't know, I'm just not very inspired with this, so I'm going on a small hiatus. :P I'm really sorry about that. But, if you want to write a chapter and send it to me, I would appreciate it! I started another story to keep me writing, so check that one out! Again, I'm so sorry! Hopefully I'll go back to this story and develop it more! Thanks for reviewing and following!


End file.
